


Как можно глубже в плед

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Даже в самое жаркое лето есть время для осенней тоски.





	Как можно глубже в плед

Лето в этом году сумасшедшее: то плавит солнцем асфальт, то заливает дождем по щиколотку. Настроение Барри сходит с ума вместе с летом. Он знает причину и такой странной погоды, и своей неспособности сосредоточиться на обычных делах, сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Кто бы мог подумать, что Леонард Снарт вернется с того света только для того, чтобы Барри не находил себе места, постоянно проверяя, где тот находится, чем занимается, не собирается ли — ну мало ли — снова расстаться с жизнью.

Барри покрутился в кресле, усаживаясь удобнее, плотнее натянул на плечи пушистый серо-стальной плед, поскреб ложкой, собирая со стенок ведерка остатки полурастаявшего мороженого и сунул ее в рот. Вздохнул — наполовину блаженно, наполовину обреченно: как бы ему ни хотелось остаться в кресле, чай заканчивался и в кружке, и с чайнике, так что придется подняться, чтобы заварить новый. Может быть, даже с мятой. Да, ему определенно нужно успокоиться. И новое ведерко мороженого.

За окном начался дождь, возвещая о том, что Снарт опять после обеда развлекался. Больше всего это походило на то, как дети бросаются игрушками и следят, где они упадут. И с какого раза родителям надоест подавать их обратно. Снарт вымораживал пустыри, подменял неработающие кондиционеры на остановках общественного транспорта… Даже если он просто поддерживал минусовую температуру в сумке с замороженными полуфабрикатами по дороге от магазина до дома, это сказывалось на погоде. Перед рассветом могло затянуть инеем парк, после обеда — ливануть с пустого неба, а потом среди ночи приходил сигнал из какого-нибудь полуразрушенного здания, которое Снарт решил разрушить окончательно, для чего почему-то обязательно надо было проморозить его от остатков крыши до фундамента.

Чай кончился, но Барри не торопился выбираться из пледа. В пледе было хорошо, тепло, уютно. Как в мягких объятиях. Барри прикрыл глаза и потерся о плед щекой. В носу защипало, и пришлось с силой растереть лицо руками, отгоняя накатившую сентиментальность. Плаксивость, чувак, уж признай это, — почему-то внутренний голос копировал интонации Циско.

Вне пледа оказалось не так уж и паршиво. Да и ненадолго. Пока закипал чайник, Барри успел нарезать и собрать себе сэндвичей — толстых и сытных, с горчицей, гуакамоле, двойным слоем жирного сливочного сыра, колбасой, копченой грудинкой и мясистыми помидорными ломтиками. Два сэндвича умял тут же, остальные сложил горкой на тарелку и отнес к креслу. Туда же притащил из морозилки сразу два ведерка — пломбир с черникой в шоколаде и манговый сорбет. Мороженое в холодильнике заканчивалось, но это было сейчас наименьшей проблемой.

Чайник, фырча, заплевал водой стол вокруг заварника оба раза, что Барри заливал мятно-чайную смесь. Хотелось включить Netflix. Хотелось рвануть в город и поиграть в догонялки с Уолли в вечерней духоте, лишь самую малость смягченной коротким ливнем. Хотелось лечь в постель и реветь в подушку — от пережитого волнения, от облегчения, от тоски, от скорби, от радости, от ожидания. Барри проморгался, одним махом выпил стакан воды, подхватил чашку и вернулся к свернутому из пледа и подушек гнезду.

В последнее время он старался если пока еще не не испытывать, то хотя бы не показывать эмоций. Это слишком дорого обходилось — не для него, нет. Он, как минимум, оставался жив. Но люди вокруг него, люди, которых он… которые были ему небезразличны… умирали. И независимо от того, насколько сильно Барри пытался, избежать этого, отмотать время назад и все исправить — было невозможно. Повезло только Снарту, да и то, учитывая перемены, везение это было глубоко сомнительным.

Netflix Барри все же включил и теперь сидел не только в кресле и в пледе, но и в наушниках, потому что сабвуфер крайне неприятно вибрировал при ускоренном просмотре. Чай быстро выстывал, с мороженого подтекали лужицы конденсата, сэндвичи незаметно убывали, серии быстро сменяли на экране одна другую. Монотонность помогала отвлечься от эмоций, мешала замечать, что в квартире становится все холоднее. Или это его бьет озноб?

Барри скосил взгляд с экрана на столик, ткнул пальцем в мутную корочку льда поверх чая, та разошлась множеством трещин, расплылась тонкими осколками к фарфоровым стенкам. Действительно… Полностью развернувшись, Барри встретился глазами со Снартом. Тот выразительно похлопал себя по ушам, и Барри поставил сериал на паузу и стянул с головы наушники.

— Я уже устал ждать, когда ты меня заметишь, — сказал Снарт. — Предаешься тоске? — кивнул он в сторону мороженого.

— А нельзя?

— Когда ты так сидишь, обложившись едой и сериалами, можно не только дом обнести, можно хоть полгорода украсть.

На его лице, большую часть времени казавшемся непроницаемой ехидной маской, сейчас было выражение, с каким он обычно смотрел на сестру, когда думал, что та не видит. Барри даже теперь, после все пережитого, не мог решиться рассказать Снарту, насколько любит эту нежную гордость в его взгляде. Особенно — когда она обращена на него.

— Кради, — разрешил он. — Я все равно верну все на место, как только досмотрю.

Снарт вздохнул, перегнулся через кресло и стащил с тарелки последний целый сэндвич.

— Эй! — возмутился Барри. — Хочешь есть, ешь свою еду.

— Это неспортивно. — Фыркнув, он раскрыл сэндвич и ловким движением выбрал ломтики колбасы и грудинки. — Жрешь всякую дрянь… Скажи «А».

Барри съел мясо, слизал следы жира и соуса с пальцев, даже не пытаясь перевести это в прелюдию, но почему-то все равно почувствовал себя так, будто… Будто Снарт только что вернулся, и они никак не могут оторваться друг от друга, несмотря на то, что ни один из них не способен из-за бушующих эмоций контролировать свои способности. Прикрыв глаза, Барри позволил себе некоторое время просто наслаждаться этим ощущением, а когда открыл их, Снарт уже доедал последний кусок своего кастрированного сэндвича.

— Тебе в магазине что-то надо?

— Мороженое заканчивается. Хлеба нет. Помидор один остался, — Барри нахмурился, припоминая, чего еще не хватает. — Презерватив под подушкой — тоже последний во всем доме.

Снарт хмыкнул и снова коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ.

— Закругляйся с тоской. Я принесу «Корнетто».


End file.
